Orphelin cherche tendresse
by Lisea
Summary: Dans sa quete harry a perdu beaucoup pour oublier il se refugie dans la drogue.Il fait la bétise de tombait desesperement d'Elane, mangemorte contre son grès.quels secrets se cachentils derières ses beaux yeux?


**Rating** : T

**Couple** : HP/ Elane

**Genre** : durant les 18 ans de Harry

**Résumé** après la mort de voldemort Harry s'est lancé dans sa quête des horaires et en a détruit 2.

Mais pour oublier son désespoir il s'est réfugié dans la drogue et l'alcool. Elane réussira t-elle a l'en sorti, elle qui est l'opposé de lui. Mangemorte contre son grès, quel secret se cache derrière ses beaux yeux.

Rien ne m'appartient tous est a La maman de Harry Potter Orphelin recherche amour Chapitre 1 : Ou Harry apprend a se méfié des coups d'un soir 

Dans une boite de Londres

Le chat dingue, le boite à la mode pour tous les Londoniens en age de sortir depuis quelques temps, rien de mieux pour chercher des sensations de toutes sortes, la bière coule a flot, les filles semblent avoir oublié de mettre leurs habits.

Sur la piste une magnifique brunette est entrain d'enflammé les sens de tous les hommes au alentours mais elle n'a d'yeux que pour celui placé au fond qui fume d'un air absent son joint et qui ne semble pas la voir.

Hermione avait raison pourquoi est-il venu ? Il se le demande bien. Ici ils n'y a que des personnes venues dans l'espoir de rencontrer quelqu'un ou de s'éclater entre amis et lui. Lui que fait-il ici, seul a sa table, il hausse les épaules et amorce un mouvement pour se lever quand une paire de seins à peine couverte d'un fin tissu de soie noire accompagné d'un décolleté ne s'arrêtant qu'a la base entre les 2 seins. Harry n'avait pas vu beaucoup de seins dans sa vie, mais ceux-la lui semblaient parfait, rond et généreux il se disait que s'il plaçait ses mains leurs 2 corps s'emboîteraient parfaitement. Bien sûr son expérience dans la matière était assez maigre étant assez timide avec les femmes si on exempt Ginny avec qui il était sorti durant sa 6eme année mais ils avaient du arrêter leurs relations car elle aurait mis en danger la vie de Ginny. Si pour lui cela a était dure, la rousse, elle s'était vite remis. Lors du mariage de Bill elle avait rencontrer un cousin de Fleur, 2 mois plus tard ils étaient fiancés. Harry réprima une grimace au souvenir des regards compatissants des Weasley lorsqu'ils lui apprirent la merveilleuse nouvelle. Un léger toussotement amusé le tira de ses pensées.

Il releva brusquement la tête pour rencontrer les yeux les plus magiques qu'il n'a jamais vu. D'une intense couleur violet il semblait hypnotisés n'importe qui. Une leur de malice s'alluma devant la teinte cramoisis qu'abordés les joues du brun. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêchait de remarqué la douleur omniprésente aux fond de ses yeux.

Elane était completement ravi de l'effet qu'elle avait sur ce bel apollon. Elle jeta un regard appréciateur a son visage aux traits fins et virils quoi que légèrement mince, elle devina qu'il devait avoir de très beaux yeux bleus ou peu être verts mais il était difficile pour elle de vérifié vu qu'a l'instant l'homme avait le regard fixé sur son décolleté. Elle baissa lentement le regard sur son torse agréablement musclé, sur ses hanches étroites puis plus bat, elle esquissa un sourire. La jeune femme remonta à contre cœur le regard pour s'apercevoir que l'homme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement elle se décida à intervenir et émis un petit toussotement.

« -Je peux m'asseoir ? dit-elle avec un sourire ravageur

-Bien sur ! »

Harry se félicita mentalement bien qu'il ignora d'où lui venu cette soudaine audace. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard suspicieux au joint qu'il avait à la main, il fallait VRAIMENT qu'il décroche ! Il prit son courage a 2 mains et se décida à parlé. Mais garda la bouche ouverte quand la jeune fille devant lui croisa ses jambes galbées. Il se donna des claques mentaux et réessaya sa tentative quand un délicat doigt vint se pauser sur la bouche, il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Il y a des choses a faire plus intéressante que parler non ? »

Si les elfes l'avaient entendu dire une chose pareil ils l'auraient sûrement pris pour une folle mais avait qu'il est pu approfondi sa réflexion ou même répondre a sa question elle le pris par le bras et le tira en dehors de la boite.

Elane l'entraîna dans une petite ruelle a l'allure peu rassurante. La lune était pleine et éclairait d'une faible lueur la petite rue dans laquelle s'étaient réfugiés Harry et Elane. Harry avait eut un rapide regard envers la pleine lune ainsi qu'une fugace pensée pour Remus. Il pris une grande inspiration d'air glacé et baissa le regard sur la charmante créature qui était plus petite qu'il le pensé 1m55 a peine. Son visage commençait a être rougis par l'air glacial ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant a ses yeux. Elle se mit sur la plante des pieds et lui susurrât à l'oreille d'un ton inquiétant.

« Tu n'as pas peur de moi …

-J'habite au 12 rue du marchant dit-il avant d'avoir réfléchis « que je suis con » en s'engueulant mentalement

Les femmes préfèrent le faire chez elle tu sais. Dit-elle sur un ton de confidence.

Heu tu sais je dis pas que tu tu .. tu sais quoi.. arsarda t-il

Dommage parce que s'est ce que s'est exactement ce que je disais, en plaquant sa main sur son bas ventre de Harry qui se durci instantanément et provoqua un gémissement de la par de son propriétaire ».

Elle se colla durement contre lui et transplana dans un appartement qui lui était inconnu. Il recula de quelques pas étonnait du fait que se soit une sorcière et buta contre le lit. La jeune femme eue une petit rire et s'avança telle une lionne sur la proie. Harry devina qu'elle s'était arrêtait a quelques pas de lui. S'il voulait partir c'était maintenant, la petite voix qui lui rappelé étrangement celle d'Hermione lui disait de partir maintenant, que c'était mal, il allait se résignait quand il sentit un corps chaud et souple grimpait sur lui, toutes ses bonnes résolutions volèrent en éclats. Redoublent d'audace il posa délicatement et progressivement ses mains sous la robe juste que la belle naïade impatiente l'enlève complètement et la jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce ou elle alla rejoindre sa chemise qu'il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir enlevé. Il s'étonna de se voir torse nu et elle complètement nue, il ne contrôlait plus rien et trouvé sa enivrant. Elle se mit à genou devant lui et enleva son jean et son boxer en un seul geste. Quand elle remonta sur lui, elle lui donnait pour la première fois un baiser. Brûlant et langoureux, il fut le premier d'une longue série durant la nuit.

Le soleil filtrait à travers les délicats rideaux pourpres de la chambre éclairant les 2 corps élançaient dans le lit en bataille. Harry commençait a s'agité la lumière le gênait mais il n'avait pas le courage de se détaché du corps collé contre lui, c'était tellement bon. Il abandonna et se décida finalement a ouvrir un œil … Pour tombait nez à nez avec la marque des ténèbres. Il sursauta tellement qu'il tomba du lit et se mis a ramper jusqu'a son jean ou il récupéra son jean. NON ce n'était pas possible ! Nom de Merlin il avait couché avec un mangemorte. Il l'avait dans la ligne de mire quand elle commença a se réveiller.

C'était elle ou il y avait une baguette pointé sur elle ?

« J'Espère que tu t'es bien amusé …Mangemorte. »Dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Cette fois elle était complètement réveillée et détaillant l'homme, brun, yeux verts, une cicatrice en éclair. Elle compris et s'énerva à la notion de mangemorte POURQUOI lui reprochait une chose qu'elle n'a pas souhaitait !

« Très Potter en se relevant et le fixant droit dans les yeux

-Qui es tu ?

Il allait tomber de haut le petit père se dit-elle en jubilant

-Elane Black pour vous servir, en s'inclinant sous le regard perdu du brun.

Votre avis attention première fic soyez gentil


End file.
